


Strider Sleepovers

by Cicadacry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicadacry/pseuds/Cicadacry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute little story between these two homo's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strider Sleepovers

**Strider Sleepovers**

**A Davekat fanfic**

 

                The summer heat in the suburbs was horrendous, unforgiving. The sun broiled and blistered outside the open window, radiating its evil rays on the hard wood floors of Dave Striders home. Puppets with round, plump asses raised skyward littered the home, on the floors, in the cupboards, smashed into cracks in the couch, even in the fridge. Following this trail of puppets will take us up the stairs and into Daves room, empty, but not lifeless. Crumpled up pieces of paper with scribbled on lyrics were abandoned in waste baskets, empty bottles of apple juice clumped in piles and discarded shirts and boxers lay thrown around like confetti. It was messy, but lived in. Back down and stairs and around the hall, you'd find two bodies thrown on opposite sides of the living room couch, their eyes fixated on the TV.

            The whir of bullets and bang from grenades drowned out any other sound. Dave seemed concentrated and calm, fingers knitting over his controller as if he could play the game in his sleep. Karkat Vantas, on the other hand, was jamming his palms angrily and messily over the buttons. On the split screen, the top was professional, killing mindless AI soldiers from miles away. The bottom screen featured a soldier spinning in circles and shooting at the sky. This is how Strider sleepovers often went.

            "Karkat, dude. Stop, you're breaking my concentration." Dave kicked a foot out at the troll, the sun reflecting off the lens of his shades.  
"Shut the fuck up Strid-AHH!" Karkat let out a furious howl and flung his arms around, mashing random buttons. During his panic attack, one of the AI units ran up and shanked the character on the bottom screen, absconding with glee. "AHHHHG!" Karkat threw the black controller on the floor and crossed his arms, steam billowing out from his nostrils.

            Dave turned his attention to Karkat, one blonde eyebrow raising above the mirror of his shades and a smile curving to one cheek. "Player 1 wins." The TV announced. Karkat growled and hid his face in his hands, pulling a bit at his hair.   
"Dave, your stupid human games are UNFAIR AND RETARDED!" The troll screamed between the cracks in his fingers.  
"Are you sure it's not just you Kitkat?" Dave teasingly poked him with his big toe.  
"FUCK OFF!"

            Dave snickered, laying his head back and letting out a long laugh to the ceiling. "Oh-hoh man!" He rose his head to look at the fury on Karkats face. "You're hilarious when you're bad at stuff." He dropped his controller and sat up, his legs kicking up on his friends lap. At this notion, Karkat (who would whole-heartedly deny ever being friends with him in the first place) shoved his feet away.  
"Okay look! If it were any game other than this first person shooter CRAP, I'd wipe the _floor_ with you."  
"Karkat, that's what you said about this game. And the one before that, and the one before that."  
"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU CHOSE SEQUELS TO THE SAME GOD DAMN GAME!" Karkat sunk to the floor and held up the previous video game cases. "Call of duty: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Black ops, Call of Duty: Brothers in Arms. THEY'RE THE SAME GAME DAVE!" Karkat chucked the plastic cases down to the floor again.

            "Okay fine," Dave pushed up to his feet, the wrinkles on his pajama pants smoothing away. He walked over to the entertainment center and opened up one of the drawers, filing through X-box games like a scrupulous businessman. "if you don't care for impeccable war simulation games -" He looked at Karkat, cue dramatic gasp. "-which I will never understand, then we can play this." He pulled a green case from the drawer and held it out. Karkat took it and looked closely, examining it as if deciphering hieroglyphics. 

            "Dance Dance Revolution? The fuck is this shit, and why do you have it?" Dave snatched it back, a bit red on the cheeks.   
"Bro liked it, okay?" He cleared his throat and quickly moved the topic along. "So you wanna play, or not?"

            Karkat gave it one long lasting skeptic look before shrugging it off. "Yeah sure, why not." He sighed and moved back up to his place on the couch. He glanced to his left and saw that Cal had mysteriously appeared, chills crept up his skin. He could be here for a hundred human years and still not be used to that... _thing._ He swatted it away and it landed next to Dave, his unholy eyes and grin upturned to stare right at the cool kid. Dave visibly inched away, opening up the game cartridge and changing out the games. He then got to his feet and looked back at the Vantas, already preparing himself with some warm up stretches.

            "You ever play this game before?"  
"No." Karkat mumbled.  
"Well you're gonna have to stand up."  
"Why?"  
"Because this isn't one of those sit on your ass game's and only move your fingers. No man, this is some new age shit, it operates on body movement. Watch this." Dave turned to the TV and wiggled his arm and the avatar on the screen copied his movements.  
"Wow. Real impressive, Dave." Karkat held back a laugh as he got to his feet.  
"Oh yeah? Watch this." Dave dropped a hand to the hem of his pajama pants and began to jerk his hand back and forth.  
"DAVE KNOCK IT OFF." Karkat gave him a shove and Dave, and his avatar, were sent tumbling away.

          Karkat cleared off a patch of floor from clutter and planted his feet on the floor, stretching his arms up over his head and giving a yawn. For the past 18 hours he and Dave had been away, playing through yesterday evening, and all through the night into the broiling afternoon now. Caverns hung below the trolls eyes, but sleep deprivation was not foreign to him. “Hey Karkat, wanna see somethin’ cool?” Dave sprung back up, his smile back on his face in an instant.  
“I’m beginning to think that’s an impossible feat to accomplish in the Strider household at all.”  
“Don’t be that way man. Here watch this.” Dave turned to the X-box and cleared his throat. “X-box, what’s today?” The black square - not capable of thought or feeling - gave a few whirrs. Then a voice spoke from the speakers beside the TV. “Today is September 16th, Tuesday.” Dave turned to Karkat expectantly, as if waiting for his applause, but the troll only hung there looking at him.  
“Uh…?”  
“What, aren’t you impressed?” Daves shoulders sagged a little. “That’s new technology shit Vantas! State of the art robotics!” Karkat snorted with laughter, covering his mouth.  
“Dave, you forget I’m friends with a sweaty technician who can build working mechanical arms and legs. If your video game box can’t make me how chocolate then I don’t give a fuck!”  
“Damn Vantas, you’re tough to please.” Dave huffed and turned away.

            The game started up, upon that Daves moxie returned. “Okay Kitkat, what song do you wanna dance to?” He shuffled through the songs with a growing feeling of mischief.  
“David, I told you not to call me one of your chocolate wafer candies.” He bared his nubby little fangs.  
“And I told you no to call me David, so “ _I Want Candy”_ it is.”  
“NO NO PLEASE GOD THAT SONG IS SO ANNOY-”The song started up and a figure wearing a ridiculous trickerster-esque costume. Karkat hit his palm to his forehead, his eyelids twitching. Dave put his hands on his hips straightening up to his dancing position.  
"Come on Karkat, this is what you wanted." The smile on his face was as bright as his eyes. "No first person shooters for you, then this is what you get."  
"DAVE I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"  
"Love you too man."

            Karkat lowered his hand and looked at the Strider standing there with his pursed, concentrated lips, sunglasses rested on the bridge of his freckled nose. One could just barely see the orbs of red underneath those frames, Karkat gave a little smile. _God why does he have to be so cute...? I want to punch him and hug him at the same time, why does he have to make things so complicated?_ Dave turned back and beckoned him up to his feet. Karkat planted himself further into the couch, refusing to get up and dance with him - he was not going to humiliate himself that much. He turned his attention to the TV and watched the ridiculous multi-colored outline dance rather ungracefully. Karkat would never understand the concept of dancing, really; Dave on the other hand considered himself a professional. He mirrored the games movements perfectly, almost as if he'd practiced it in his spare time.

            Dave turned around and smacked his ass, mouthing the words to the song with not a flicker of embarrassment. Unable to hold it in any longer Karkat just pointed at him and burst out laughing, clutching his sides and keeling over. "What?!" Dave sounded offended. Karkat just laughed harder, taking in deep gasps and exhaling them out in long streams of snickers and snorts.  
"YOU'RE SUCH A DORK!"  
"Well at least I'm winning!" Dave snapped back and suddenly Karkat stopped laughing. His pale grey face rose and looked Dave dead in the face, peering daggers into his Aviators. The blonde nodded slowly as if to say: "Yeah, that's right, who's laughing now?"

            "You're on." Immediately washed in a sense of needing-to-be-better-than-this-douche-bag Karkat snapped his attention to the dancing, mimicking the stupid hip twists and twirls. Out of the corner of his eye he watched his point marker sky rocket from 0 to 90, 160, 400! Neon compliments of 'Sweet! Excellent! Nice!' flashed on Karkats side of the screen, he was beginning to make Dave weary. He tried not to let the fear show on his face, he wasn't going to let the crabby Cancer beat him at his own game. If he had a nickel for every time he played this game with Bro he'd be swimming in dough. He bit his lip and danced harder.

            The three of them, Karkat, Dave, and the trickster clapped in unison. Their bodies worked and twerked and jerked, more shining compliments glowed off the screen. Outside a crow was perched on the windowsill, peering its head in and observing with beady amber eyes the spectacle before him. Dave and Karkat did not notice, they gave 110% to the game, so the crow just enjoyed the show.

            Karkat bit the skin on his lip, eyes flicking from Daves score to his own, he was so close, just a thousand more points and he'd have him! The song was drawing close to its end. Karkats skills were just too good, Dave was going to lose... Unless... The blonde looked quickly over to the grey skinned boy who completely and utterly immersed. "WHOOPS." Dave yelled and pretended to trip over his own feet. He was sent tumbling into Karkat, his outstretched hands gripping onto his sweater and dragging him to the floor.  
"WHA-?" Karkat yelped, falling hard on his side, he saw stars dance. The song drew to a close with the figure fading away, the scores flashed by rapidly - the moment of truth. Dave held his breath...

            "Player 1 wins." The TV announced for the fifth time that night; Dave had beat Karkat by a short 50 points. "YES!" He cried at his own 'victory'. Karkat quickly recovered, shaking his head and gathering himself.  
"Wh-hat the FUCK STRIDER?!" He panted, not having the strength to shove Dave off, his head fell back on the floor as he huffed.

            Dave crawled on top of the troll and sat on his lap, legs spread to either side of him. He flirtatiously rose one eyebrow, a smirk to his face. "Hah."  
"Aug!" Karkat snarled, clawing at the loose fabric of Daves shirt. A blush had settled on his cheeks, though that could easily be mistaken as anger at this point. "GET OFF ME!" He wasn't going to admit that Dave was beginning to excite him.  
"Aww, but losers pay the punishment."  
"Punishment for what?!" His voice lightly cracked.   
"For wasting my ever-so-precious time."  
"THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?! ALL YOU DO WITH YOUR TIME IS PLAY VIDEOGAMES! AND YOU CHEATED!"

            Behind his sunglasses Daves eyes flickered suspiciously. "That's debatable."   
"Erg!" Karkat slapped and struggled from under Dave before eventually giving up once more. Dave smiled and planted his hands on opposite sides of the trolls head, sunglasses inching down the sharp bridge of his nose and revealing his eyes cast in shadows. Karkat felt a wave of warmth whirl in his stomach, making him shrink up.

            "Ready for your punishment, Kitkat?" Dave breathed seductively, lowering his head just a bit and nuzzling Karkats neck. The Vantas twisted his legs, heart pounding in his chest. _Oh God he's going to kiss me and fuck me right here on the floor isn't he? Oh God..._ Karkat shut his eyes tight, his mind running a mile a minute. _He's going to tangle his fingers in my bulge and tease me until I'm begging for him! Oh God!_

"You have..." Dave said temptingly slow, his lips against Karkats hot skin. _To suck my dick and make me moan._ Karkat burned brighter, his excitement knotting. "To..." Dave drew in a shaky breath, grinning against his skin, pressing his body harder against the trolls. Their hips brushed together, Karkat lightly twisted them. _FUCK!!!_ Karkat just barely moaned. "Play Twister with me!" Dave proclaimed, suddenly jerking up and away from the troll, an innocent smile lit his face.

            An ellipsis hung above the two...

            "WHAT?!" Karkat exploded, shoving Dave off of him. Dave rolled on the floor, trampling over Cal but not even noticing; he was rattling with laughter. Karkat trembled in fury, he hid his face in his hands and breathed deep to try to calm himself otherwise he'd pin Strider down that second and fuck the brains out of him.

            The Strider laced his arms behind his head, his shades now fixated back in place. "Heh, what Karkat? Were you hoping for something else?" Dave coaxed the devil, sticking out his tongue teasingly. In return, he gave him a hard kick to his side.  
"FUCK OFF." He snarled, pulling his leg back to kick him again. Dave quickly rolled away, springing to his feet and brushing the dust off his pajama pants, still trying to appear suave.  
"Come on Kar." Dave leaned his weight onto one hip, looking an awful lot like a super model in the dying sunlight. "I wanna play Twister with you." Karkat wiped at the corner of his mouth with his sleeve.  
"What the fuck is Twister anyway? Some human game where you're a tornado?"  
"Uhh... No."

            Dave once again opened up one of the drawers to the entertainment center, rummaging around for a bit. "Hmm... Where did Bro put it?" Dave began to toss old toys that were shoved in there and forgotten about. Karkats eyes followed them as they rolled over the floor. Old action figures, toy dolls with their skirts rolled up, tiny cars, all things that Dave used to play with back when he hadn't discovered the joy of video games. The thought of a little baby Dave in diapers playing super hero made him smile.

            A tiny stuffed animal was thrown inches from him. Karkat picked it up and examined it with careful hands. It was a worn out leopard with beady eyes and a little smile stitched to its mouth. Its flank was covered in scats, parts where someone had to restitch it. Karkat turned it over in his hands and found a tag on the bottom left paw. "To little man, from Brobro." It read.

            "Hey!" Dave snapped, Karkats head shot up. He snatched the leopard out of his hands and looked away, hiding the toy behind his body. It was quiet for a moment, in that silence Karkat thought about how lonely the house felt without Daves brother... His eyes grazed over to some pictures on the shelvs, pictures of Dave and his spiky haired brother. One of the frames was cracked.

            "... You miss him, don't you?" Karkat said softly, the house creaked. Dave felt the familiar fur of Spotty, his childhood friend. He gripped him, as if his presence could now offer him the comfort that it did when he was young.   
"Yeah..." Dave muttered, then turned away and placed Spotty carefully on the coffee table. "Yeah I miss him." Dave imagined a sword melded into the ground somewhere far away...

            Karkat pushed up to his feet and stepped besides Dave, not really sure what to say to make things better. His hands reached out and nervously fumbled over Daves. "I'm sorry..." Karkat said quietly, pressing his head into his shoulder. Through the silence, Dave slid his fingers between Karkats and squeezed his hand.  
"It's fine." Dave waved it off, even managed a little laugh. "I don't have to worry about getting hit over the head with a sword anymore."  
"Heh..."  
"Come on, let's play Twister." Dave pulled his hands out of Karkats. Vantas crossed his arms and forced out an annoyed sigh, but the warm smile was still on his face. He had no idea what Twister was, but if it was anything like what it sounded like, it sounded stupid. And destructive. Dave turned back to Karkat with a board game held between his hands.

            Karkat gave the cardboard box a skeptic look. On the cover was a fish eye view of a boy on his knees, his eyes stared straight into Karkats soul. He shuddered. "Uhm... Okay? He looked up at Dave. "So how do you play?"

            Without answering, Dave ripped open the top to reveal a white and polka-dot mat. He then took the mat and rolled it out, smoothing out some of the wrinkles with his feet. "Okay, so. This is an easy game, all you do is flick this spinner-" Dave held out a tiny square spinner and flicked it with one finger. "- and then it'll land on a color, and an appendage of some sort, like left foot yellow. So you put your foot down on one of those dots, and spin again. It's easy."  
"Okay?" Karkat grumbled. "I don't see how this is supposed to be hard?"  
"Oh hoh, just you wait..." Dave lathered his hands and chuckled.

            And so the game started, Karkat on one side of the board, Dave on the other. They stared each other down like cowboys having a shoot out. Dave flicked the spinner, the needle slowly falling on a red circle in the right hand quadrant. The both of them crouched down and slammed their hands down in unison, eyes never leaving each other. Things were getting heated in this children's game.

            The second spin slowed on left foot green. The tarp under them groaned as their socks grounded themselves on the bright circles. The third flick asked for right foot red, now the two of them were in an awkward lunge. Fourth flick brought out their left hand, also on red.

            The game went on like this for a while, occasionally one of them wobbled and waned, but neither toppled over. Eventually they both spider crawled closer, Karkats right arm flung over Daves head to catch a yellow space. Daves left leg was ducked under Karkats hip at an awkward angle, and things were only getting more and more invasive with every spin. Soon, the two of them were in a complete knot. "Aug! This! Game! Is! Stupid!" Karkat huffed, his legs shaking with exhaustion.   
"Left leg blue."

            That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Karkat and Dave both toppled over, panting and sore.  Karkat was lying atop Dave, his ear to his chest, feeling and hearing his heartbeat. The rise and fall of Daves breath was rather comforting, Karkat found himself closing his eyes and yearning to drift off into slumber. Dave placed a hand on the small of Karkats back, causing him to look up at him. Dave gave a smile then spoke quietly; "You held on longer then I thought you would, Kitkat." The troll gave a little growl and nuzzled against Daves collar bone.  
"Shut up." He exhaled. For a while Striders living room was only filled with the peaceful sound of breathing, and draining light.

            Daves hand crawled up the trolls back, up to his shoulders and smoothing up his neck. Karkat opened his eyes and looked up at him, his eyes glazed and peaceful. Daves smile slowly melted away as he looked in those eyes, he came to a realization then... _Jesus... Was Karkat always this handsome?_ His heart shivered in his chest, but his skin grew warm. He cupped the trolls cheek and lifted his head so he could get a better view. Karkat smiled down at him, wondering why he was acting so weird. "Tch, what're you doing Strider?" He butted up against his hand with his horn, eyes sticking with his like glue.   
"I don't know..." Dave slowly laughed, a haze of red filing across his freckles. "But I think I like it." He gently grabbed his chin with two careful fingers, pulling him closer.

            Karkats eyes widened as his lips were swept closer to Daves, straight into his without hesitation. He  felt a delightful little frost crawl up his back, he shut his eyes and smiled into their gentle kiss. It felt like their veins weaved together in that moment, spilling red blood into each other, sharing their warmth, their glee.

            They broke away slowly, Karkat opened his eyes, staring down at Daves sunglasses. With a purr he lifted them off so he could see his handsome eyes once more, it was so rare to see emotion in Dave but now he was swelling with it. "Heh..." Dave wrapped both arms around Karkat, rubbing his hands up his back. "You're gay."  
"You're gay." Karkat snickered, tussling his hair.   
"At least I'm not into guys."  
"Oh yeah, no, totally Dave. You caught me." He kissed him again, pleased to find it was just as sweet and soft as before.

            The call of a crow made Karkat look up, he rose his head and lifted his body a bit to find the large black bird sitting at the window, fluffing out its wind. Behind it the summer afternoon was dripping into evening, the sun setting over the skyscrapers and casting the sky in a sea of flaming orange. "Whoa..." Karkat breathed, pushing up and rolling off Dave.  
"What?" Dave grumbled, disappointed that he lost his cuddle buddy. Karkat pushed up to his feet and stepped up to the window as the bird flew away into the sea. He held onto the edge of the window and peered out the window.

            Dave stepped up beside him, seemingly not as impressed as the troll as he watched the sun set on the horizon. "You said you can go to the roof right?" Karkats voice made Dave glance at him.  
"Err, yeah? Me and bro would fight up there all the time."  
"How'd you get up there?"  
"The stairs." Dave hooked a thumb behind him, outside the living room and down the hallway. There was a strange door in that hallway that Karkat just always assumed was a junk closet, he never opened it in fear of an avalanche of smuppets to pour out. Through that door was a winding complex of stairs that would eventually lead to the roof.

            Before long, Karkat and Dave were slowly making their way up the stairs, the sounds of their drumming feet echoing off the walls. One row, then another, and another, at about the 100th step Karkat began to pant, drooping slowly to the floor. "F-F-Fuck this... How long have we been climbing?" He wheezed, sweat on his brow. Dave glanced down at him, the at the progress they've made.  
 "Like, 2 minutes."   
"Unnununung!"

            Dave chuckled and lifted his head, looking as the spiral stair case stretched ever on. "And we got a while to go." He added. Karkat gave another dramatic groan and twisted on the concrete ground. "Jeez Vantas, I didn't know you could be such a baby."  
"What the fuck is a baby?"  
"The byproduct of a hot load and a lot of time."  
"What?"  
"Never mind." Dave waved it off and dropped a hand to help Karkat up. "Want a piggy back ride?"  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS A PIGGY?"  
"God dammit Karkat just take my hand!"

            Without another bickering bark, Karkat grabbed his pale hand was pulled up to his feet. "Jump up on my back." Dave said and bent a bit so the smaller could clamber on.   
"Are you sure?" Karkat muttered, placing two hands on his shoulders. He had never heard of this before, but he had a distant memory of clinging onto Crabdads back when he was but a wiggler.   
"Yeah sure man, you weigh like 2 pounds anyway."  
"Do not!"  
"Do to."  
"SHUT UP!"

            With that Karkat leapt up on Daves back, his legs wrapping around his waist and arms straddling his face as if he was a cat just plucked out of water. His hands covered Daves eyes, his chest pressed close to his back. Despite the uncomfort, Dave pushed up again, immediately Karkat felt as tall as a tower. "Whoa!" He pulled his hands down from his face and onto his shoulders, sitting up straight to be even taller.   
"What's it like to feel tall, huh?" With amusement, Dave started up the stairs.  
"Dave, I would advise not to piss me off in this position. I could be incredibly annoying."  
"Example?" Karkat began to pull on Daves ears and twitch his legs around, kicking at his sides and stomach whilst emanating a loud 'rarara' sound. "Okay, okay I get the point."

            Karkat rested his chin atop Daves head and shut his eyes, his body swaying as Dave ascended the stairs. "So what _is_ a pig?" He asked.  
"It's an animal that rolls around in its own shit." He paused.  
"That's disgusting." Karkat scowled.  
"You're tellin' me, and their like. The closest animal to a human or some shit."  
"Ironic."

            A few more flight of stairs and the two of them reached another door. By that time Karkat had dozed off, the bob of Daves body as he set each foot down in front of the other eventually lulling him to sleep. He was roused awake by the loud creak of a metal door, opening his eyes to be emerged in the skies. On the horizon the sunset was almost gone, now only leaving a paper thin streak of red, while above colored blended from orange, to blue, to violet.

            Dave set Karkat back down, shrinking him down so that he was a few inches below him again. "Whoa..." Together they slowly walked up to the edge of the flat concrete roof. Dave looked over to the troll to find his wide, fascinated eyes, his mouth agape, frizzy mocha black bed-head. _This fuckers going to be the death of me... I just know it._ He thought to himself, but smiled anyway, reaching out and sliding his fingers in his. Karkat turned to look at him, his smile radiating. _And if he is, that'd be a happy way to go..._ He squeezed his hand.

            "Heh..." Karkat purred softly and leaned his head against him, raising his eyes to see a few pale stars flecked in the dome of the blue sky. The sounds of the city street far down below drifted quieter before being cut with sirens. Karkat peered over the edge and felt his stomach give a lurch, vertigo washing over him for a brief moment. He imagined how horrifying it would be to plunge 200 feet from this spot, plummeting to the asphalt below. In his own mind he heard a comical 'splat', he inched away from the edge.

            "So you used to fight with your brother up here?" Karkat turned to Dave, still not so used to seeing him without his shades.   
"Yep." Dave let go of Karkats hand to bend down and swoop up a wooden sword, which was really just a stick, but to Dave it was a sword. He smacked it against his open palm, briefly lost in bitter sweet memories.   
"Is that how you Striders show affection or something? Trying to murder one another?" Karkat tilted his head, watching Dave against the outline of the dusk.  
"Psh, no dude. Bro never showed me affection, he was too cool for that..." A silence hung over them, there was a whip of air whizing past Daves sword (stick) as he cut at the wind. "I mean... He was never around, ya know?" He looked at Karkat, trying to smile.  
"Not really... Gamzee would know your pain though."  
"Oh hell no, fuck that clown." Dave scoffed.  
"Ditto."

            Dave tossed his weapon from one hand to the other, looking at Karkat just as the last trace of sunset was stolen from the sky. "You wanna battle?" He asked, and without a word of consent first, threw the sword at him.   
"What?" He just barely caught it, having to lean back to grasp it, his feet tediously wheeling backward. He snapped back straight, a shiver running up his spine. He shook his head rapidly to clear it, then looked back at Dave to see him holding another large stick. Where did he pull this shit out of? There wasn't a tree around for miles!

            "Come on," Dave smiled, stretching his arms back, red eyes bright through the gathering gloom. Karkat grinned and let go of any shred of maturity he had left, letting himself sink into the imaginary world set upon this roof, under the dome of the starry sky. The sticks held tight in their hands transformed into steel swords. Garments were stripped of their leisurety and instead were replaced with coats of armor.

            "You asked for it, Strider..." Karkat swung his sword up over his head and let out a battle cry, sprinting toward Dave at a staggering speed. Daves eyes widened, he took a step back as the troll, clad in bronze and chain link, came sprinting at him. He flinched back as Karkat swung his sword down, just managing to deflect his blow with his own sword. The sparks flew from their blades in a rather anime-esque manner as they grappled. Dave took a leap back and glowered at his opponent.

            "Vile alien! Stand down! I, the hero o all space and time, _refuse_ to let you corrupt our planet with your abnormal culture." His cape billowed gallantly in the non-existent wind, the starlight beating on his shoulders. Dramatically so, Dave clenched his fist and shut his eyes. "Your insatiable desire to fuck everyone using cleaning supplies is esoteric, so I most defoliate you with torpid, odious bureaucracy!"  
"Dave! Half the shit you just said made no _fucking_ se-"  
"SILENCE PILIGER!" Dave dashed toward Karkat, the fight was back on.

            The two were 2nd graders again, brawling like brothers with mud on their faces. They waved around their limbs of wood, quick on their feet, faces deeply concentrated. Above them the sky darkened, the resplendent stars holding their positions as the only observers. They fought until they were both worn out, Dave coming out the victor. Karkat lay sprawled out on the cold ground, Dave poised over him with a foot heroically grounded on his chest as if he had just conquered Mt. Everest. Karkat shoved him away while trying to regain his breath. "Fuckass." He panted, turning his head up to the skies and meeting them with a smile.

            Dave paid no attention to this chiding remark, he lied down beside Karkat looking up at the stars. The cold chill of the concrete was strangely comforting, perhaps it was because he had Karkats warmth beside him. They lingered in silence, partly to catch their breath, but also because both were afraid to say the words teetering on the tip of their tongues. Three little words, which, on their own rendered meaningless, but when stitched together meant more than any other words ever could...

            Karkat turned his head slowly to look at the blonde, Dave did the same. He smiled at the troll and took his hand, his fingers fitting in his perfectly. Breathless, both looked back to the stars, a comet zipped across the sea of navy blue...

            Neither of them would ever recall a more beautiful moment in all their lives...

            "So you gonna blow me now or what?"  
"Fuck off Strider."  
"Ahahaha!"  
"I hate you."  
"I love you too..."  


**The End**

 


End file.
